The Lightning Strikers of cp
The Lighting strikers are a current army on cp they where created in summer of June 2011 by Walf there main colors are purple and black. The current goverment of LS is Coumminsum where there is one ledar. History generation 1 In summer of 2011, Walf created LS he went on tracker chats recruited day and night he later met someone named Mkll they worked together getting sizes of 8+ eventually war broke out between NOD(nation of domination) and Ls had won the war leading to peace the two armies then shared some servers togeter. by the end of summer, the LS site was hacked by a group called PH3NOM. Walf had no access to the site what so ever. for a long time, LS was in a dark age until the year 2012 when the lighting struck again Second-gen rebirth and war against SPA When Ls returned walf was looking for another person to rebuild LS with him so walf emailed Kreatos a cp army veteran.He had hired smashmac and redbudd to lead.Their first event was a size 6+.Through out the genration kretos began to loose sense of recruting dude to personal issues in life kretos could not handle it anymore ls began to witter again.Kretos now a four year army vetran got the hang of recruting he soon hired garret for ledar.soon after garret and Kreatos lead up to sizes 10+ to even 15+! garret helped out ls alot.with unfourtanly soon after walf would retire leaving LS in the hands of kretos.soon after ls dropped down to 6+ when iNourtouis was looking for an army vetran on ACP chat he had found WarriorsRevenge a so called army veteren who many people thought was a noob who lied about his experiance. To shock everyone in the first few days he led Lightning Strikers he rose them from 6+ to 13+ and sometimes even 15-17+. He led Lightning Strikers into one of their best golden ages ever into CPAC top 11. He is surely known as one of the best leaders Lightning Strikers ever had and is a Lightning Strikers legend now. He taught new tactics and battle skills and showed new recruting technics never seen before.Warriors revenge would later be fired due to a argument with kreatos.later Mkll would also be fired due to being inactive too much and taking LS for granted. later a former cp police officer nick joined LS and soon destroyed the whole site forcing kretos to redue the entire site. WarriorsRevenge is now worst enemies with Kreatos though he plans to try to return to LS late September/Early October and try to become their leader again and lead LS to CPAC. WAR AGAINST SPA August 6 to 18 kretos had declared war on spa for taking 3o servers from other armies the ledar of spa tony was not suprised.The battle lasted for three weeks with alot bloodsheed from both sides eventually spa surrendered and was soon forced to merge with ls after the cleansing of whiteout soliders gave their lives for the side they beleived in eventually ls killed of the rest of spa and spa got hacked and is gone. If you would like to join ls simply go to this link here DEFUNCT or go to the chat on the site where kretos should be there or me and he will add you to the ranks Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2011